


Cream Latte for Stiles

by TaterTates



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterTates/pseuds/TaterTates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles flirts with a barista to get a discount for his drink and Derek is just not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Latte for Stiles

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Stiles was blatantly flirting with the barista in front of him just to get a discount as if Derek didn’t have any money in his pockets to support his boyfriend’s expensive latte addiction. His slim hips were slanted to one side exposing a sliver of tantalizingly pale skin from under his shirt. He was leaning forward onto the counter just enough to show off his collar bones and the barista was eyeing him hungrily. Derek felt mildly sorry for the bloke since he knew what a fucking tease his lover was; but his possessiveness over Stiles had crawled out of belly and into his chest. A growl escaped him and his body moved automatically for his prize. Derek prowled faster when he heard Stiles's flirtatious chuckle coupled with the barista's stammering.  
  
"Ahaha, oh, _Jordan_ ," Stiles purred as he drawled out the o's and r's in Jordan's name like it was a fucking delicacy. "You know how much it'll mean to me if you could just, you know, give me some of that creamy -- hey! What..!"  
  
Derek shouldered his way into Stiles's space and tried to pull Stiles behind him. Derek felt a headache starting pulse in his temple when he saw _Jordan_ with drool on his chin. This boy was going on Derek’s shit-list for the year. It was not good to be on Derek’s shit-list, ever. The kid’s name was going right under Kate Argent’s.

  
"How much for the cream latte?" Derek growled as politely as possible. The stupid fucker didn't even answer him as his eyes were still locked onto Stiles. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed deeper into a V-shape and his lips formed into a frown. Stiles giggled and did a little _shimmy_. Derek felt every movement.  
  
Jesus fucking _Christ_ , that shimmy wasn't allowed to be done in public! That was the only-for- _Derek_ ’s-eyes shimmy. His ancestors were testing him.  
  
A beat later and Jordan still wasn't answering. Derek let out an exasperated sigh, grumbled, and manhandled Stiles away from the counter and out the door. His main mission was to get back home and engage in epic cuddles with Stiles. Derek let Stiles go with a grunt and started down the road to head back home only to stop and look back at his lover who was standing in front of the coffee shop with his arms crossed and nose pointed up to the sky. Oh my god, what is it _now_?  
  
" _Stiles_ , come on! It's getting late. You can get your latte tomorr-"  
  
Stiles interrupted him with a haughty huff and opened his mouth and replied, "Nope. Nein! Not going home! Sorry, Sourwolf, but this growing boy needs his latte and it has been denied to him! I'm going on boyfriend strike!"  
  
Derek's headache was now a migraine. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and slammed his eyes shut. The things he did for this boy! If only his ass wasn't so fine and his laugh wasn't so cute...  
  
"I'll make it up to you, okay? Anytime, anywhere. Let's just go _home_."  
  
"... Any time?"  
  
"Yes, any-"  
  
"Okay, get your dick over here, and kiss me on the lips. Right here, right now."  
  
Derek's eyes snapped open and his arm and mouth dropped. _What the shit?!_ His boyfriend is crazy. He needs help; Lord save him!  
  
Stiles stood there looking down at Derek with his foot tapping and his nose still pointed to the heavens as if he wasn't a head or two shorter than Derek. He raised an eyebrow and stood up even straighter to fortify his resolve. "Well? Are you just gonna just stand there like a buffoon or are you gonna come and kiss me?"  
  
_B-Buffoon?!_ This boy will be the end of him. Derek composed himself and started toward Stiles. He'd show him buffoon! He'd give his boyfriend the best god damn kiss _ever_ in front of this low-grade coffee shop. Derek took three long strides up to Stiles, cradled his head and hips, and slammed a kiss onto his mouth. _Home, sweet home._ Stiles tasted like cream from his earlier latte and Derek was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Two minutes later, Stiles broke away with a pant and licked the spittle from his plush lips. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were half closed; he had a nice dusting of pink beneath his freckles. Stiles smirked. "Oh, babe. I'd never took you for an exhibitionist."  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
Derek’s confusion must have shown on his face. Stiles lips pulled into a grin and he pointed into the coffee shop. Derek slowly turned his head and peered in. Derek blushed red with embarrassment and annoyance. _Jordan_ , with a mop in hand, was standing there mouth opened and sprouting a teenage boner in his pants. He had watched Derek and Stiles smack lips. Stiles gave him a wave with his fingers and Jordan’s pants pulled tighter.  
  
_Motherfucker!_

Derek was never letting Stiles back into this coffee shop ever again, and Jordan had earned a permanent place on his shitlist.


End file.
